Adornment and decorating of baked goods is an art practiced by many a baker; not just at home, but also in the baking industry. Adornment and decoration includes the use of icing and other coverings, colorings, forming baked goods into specific shapes. However, these types of adornment and decoration consume resources, for example, resources consumed by additional preparation steps, resources consumed by the use of additional material, as well as resources consumed by additional costs incurred. A method for adorning and decorating baked goods that reduces resource consumption would therefore be of value to those skilled in the art of baking goods.